Prussia's Girl
by OrianPrime92
Summary: AU/ One trip to America's land, and some nations discover that there is one girl left, that is the reason why Prussia hasn't died. They learn, land means nothing. Bloodline does./ OC/Prussia friend centered with AusPru, RusAm. HIATUS
1. Hana and Amelia

One, because I am totally and seriously from a Prussian Royal Line (Family history is fun~!). Two, Gilbert needs more damn love. Three, I totally support Austria ass rapin- I mean, ass _loving_ Prussia(aka Roderich screwing Gilbert in the ass). Four, I'm totally bored outta my mind and think that other people from Prussian, not German, PRUSSIAN heritage need more love.

That being said, I DON'T HETALIA. However, I _do_ own myself. My real name and home ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this. However, I seriously _do_ own a crowbar and am not afraid to grab it and beat the shit outta offenders. So, I am not trying to make a mary-sue outta myself. I haven't had the need to use my crowbar to it's full potential yet. Threats are fun...

Chapter One

Hana and Amelia

The soon to be 18 year old american girl sat in the book store's cafe. She had dark blonde hair, with blue eyes with red around her pupils. Her goodwill-bought laptop was surfing through _Transformers_ fanfics on fanfiction dot net. She let out a snort of one with an OC with Optimus Prime, and then worse yet, _Mikaela_ with Optimus.

'_These people are gross_~!_'_ She thought in contempt of those fans. But whatever, it was just her own silly opinion.

"Hey, this seat taken?" The girl looked up and saw a man she had only seen on TV, in the newspaper and most definitely in history books back in her senior year. She stared, and blushed.

'_Hott damn, Alfred is way more cuter in person!_'

"Uh, uhm, no! It's not taken!" She quickly closed her laptop upon seeing other people with her country's embodiment, and stood up. "In fact, I was just leaving!" She shoved her laptop in her bag, and shoved it's cord in from being plugged into the cafe's wall. She went to put something else in when her crowbar fell out. Her eyes widened and she shoved it quickly back in. At least she tried to.

A hand stopped her from doing so. A pale hand grabbed her crowbar from her weak grasp and the hand's owner stared at it. She stared at the tall man with violet eyes.

'_Kyah! RUSSIA IS HOOOOOTT!_' She thought, blue eyes wide. The Russian grinned but did not return her crowbar.

"Da, a crowbar is a very good weapon. I myself prefer a pipe!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" A voice shouted and the girl cringed as her best friend walked over. A girl a year younger than her, but most definitely looked older by at least four years, was glaring with blue eyes.

"Uhm, uhm, H-Herr Russia, th-this is m-my fr-freund, H-Hana" America smiled.

"Ah, Amelia, you silly. No need to be nervous. I was just showing Russia and a few of the other nations around the town. Why don't you and Hana come with us? You two are locals, aren't you?" Amelia went rigid as Hana smiled.

"Sure, America-sama. Right Rhythm?" She just paled.

"U-uhm, H-Herr R-Russia... M-May I h-have m-m-my cr-crowb-bar b-back...?" She was intimidated, she'd admit. After all, Russia was big and, quite frankly, scary as hell. Normally, any other guy, she'd bitch and grab her crowbar back and try to beat them senseless. Russia, not only is he a nation, he is a diplomat, and a really frikkin' huge man.

"Da! Here you go!" He said something in Russian. Amelia couldn't understand it, but she didn't care as she shoved her crowbar back.

"Uhm, H-Hime, I-I think we sh-should g-go n-now." She said.

"Why? Why don't we hang with them. America _did_ invite us to, you know."

"I... I..." Hana's eyes widened.

"Oh my god... Z, you aren't... You aren't _scared_, are you?" Hana asked.

"NO! I am NOT scared! Why would _I_ be scared!" '_This man just literally destroyed my country..._' She thought to herself. "Besides, Shark Week started and a show is on! I wanna go watch that MythBusters episode, you know!" Hana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll stay with them. Besides, they need a local girl. Not some South Carolinan Prussian-wannabe." Amelia glared.

"At least I had the guts to take the language of my heritage." She scoffed, "Du bist ein flegel. Taking Spanisch." She walked off with her bag, her chain on her wallet jingling as she did. Hana shrugged off her friend's foreign words, unsure of their meaning.

"Whatever. So! Where do you guys wanna go?" She asked the Nations. Most looked worried, confused even. Russia was smiling. Germany was shocked. That girl may have been why his brother hadn't died with his country...

"How about we show them around the historical parts? Like, not battles or anything. Oh! Maybe Devil's Den? It's fun to climb! We try to ignore the Civil War part of it, and I tell the reason behind the name!" Hana said, completely forgetting it was Amelia's favorite place to go and think after an argument, no matter how little it was.

"Sure." America said, flinching slightly at the mention of the Civil War. Hana led them out of the cafe, walking to Devil's Den on the battlefields of Gettysburg near the book store.

Amelia climbed Devil's Den, her bag on her shoulder. Some people were on tour groups, learning of the Civil War. She herself wanted to get up there, and draw. She was a horrible artist, her latest being the best human she had ever drawn, but it was still poor.

She climbed into the Sharp Shooters' area, and sat. She pulled out her sketchbook, which resembled the _Deathnote_ far too close, and turned to the first page. Her latest piece of art. She smiled. It was stupid. It was just a picture of an anonymous Power Ranger.

"The Sharp Shooters place is up here! You can see just about the entire fields up there!" She froze, hearing Hana's voice. She cussed in German. She went to put her notebook away when a hand grabbed it.

"Wow! Did you do this Amelia? Ve, it is so good for a girl your age!" An Italian voice said.

"Italy! It's rude to steal other people's belongings!" America said, coming over. He saw Amelia. "Oh, I thought you were gonna go watch that Shark Week MythBusters special." Amelia stood up, and snatched her book back. She picked up her bag.

"I had a few moments to spare. Jetzt, if you'll excuse me Herr Jones, I'll be going." She stalked off. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Warten." She stopped, the grip on her arm strong. She hissed.

"Sie liess mich los, sonst." She snapped.

"Sie mussen nicht, warum mein Bruder ist tot." He said. She paused.

"Was?"

"Wir werden im privaten Gespracht."

"Hier." She wrote down her number and gave it to him. "Anruf mit den Einzelheiten. Auf Wedersehen." She climbed down the hard way, ignoring Hana's call of 'be careful Baka!'. She got down safely, and headed off for her home.

End

A/N My friend and I have never fought like that before. She's German too, but not Prussian(That we're aware of).

**German Translations**

Herr – Mister

Freund – Friend, roughly. I'm not really using proper German grammar.

Du bist ein flegel – You are a brat. Roughly though. I used a translator for the word brat.

Jetzt – Now

Warten – To Wait. That is the literal meaning of the verb.

Sie liess mich los, sonst – I used a translator. It's roughly "You will let go of me, or else".

Sie mussen nicht, warum mein Bruder ist tot – Translator: You must be why my brother is not dead.

Was- What

Wir werden im privaten Gespracht – We will talk in Private

Hier. Anruf mit den Einzelheiten – Here. Call with the details

Auf Wedersehen – If my memory is correct, it roughly means "See you again" or something. It's like a "good bye" or something. It's been atleast a year and a half since I took German 3.

**Russian**

Da – Yes

**Japanese**

Hime – Princess

Hana – Flower. Is a name.

Baka – Idiot, moron, etc.


	2. Bruises

Cross-over-lover232 pointed out, 'aren't the nations embodiments a secret?' and I was like 'well shit. I dunno, I'm only on episode 13'. So, we decided it's a unanimous thing that, obviously, America musta done a shit job at keeping it a secret. Either way, the humans know of the embodiments. Also, COL232 is my new idea-giver. I have an entire freaking scene now of after I meet Prussia. Shall I just say this: France you Dummkopf!

I don't own Hetalia. Or my friends, Hana and her boyfriend(who will show up later). However, I _do_ own myself, and these bastard adopted families. Real names and homes ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this.

My parents and siblings ARE alive and well, thank you. Along with a majority of my family. My Mom-Mom did die, and all the info of her death given in this is true. I decided to kill off the rest of my family on my dad's side, and my siblings and mom, for the story to work. I just killed off my friend's and her boyfriend's families just so the story'd work. And I have NOT been raped by anyone. I've never been touched in any harmful way by my family and/or friends and/or strangers.

Chapter Two

Amelia sat in her apartment three days later, bored. Her adopted mother was in a screaming match with her adopted father. She was bored. And she missed her real family. Kind of. She missed her siblings, that much was true. But most of all, she missed her Mom-Mom. The woman had died in 2006 from... Well, she wasn't sure. There had been nothing _physically_ wrong with her. Her organs just... stopped. That was the worst death she had faced. And her aunts couldn't claim her. Her one aunt had a dick husband. And then her other aunt was... well, she just wasn't suitable to raise her. How her own kids came out the way they did proved it.

Not that she didn't love her cousins. She did... Well, kind of. She loved Krissy, and she loved Jessy and Jessy's brother, and Jessy's husband and daughter but... Laurie was just too much. She pitied her, more than loved her older cousin.

But she was glad she didn't get offered to go to Mississippi with her uncle. His step-kids were too much for her. Rude, obnoxious, _assholes_. And everyone on her dad's side died at a reunion. Someone shot them all up, including her siblings, parents and grandparents. That was last year, on Christmas. She was the only survivor of her dad's side.

Thinking of her dad's side of the family, she wondered when she'd get that call... She knew she wrote down the write number. Maybe the man was nervous? She doubted it.

"_AMELIA! GET OUT HERE!_" Her adopted father screamed. She cringed at the harsh tone. She wondered if she should cover her bruises with her usual attire(white shirt, red shorts over white tights...), but decided it was just her parents. They had given her the bruises anyways. They never touched her anywhere above the shoulders though, so nobody would see.

"Yes'sir?" She asked, her blue eyes not the bright eyes she had three days ago. She saw the man from before(Germany, she thought), with an albino, Italy, Russia and-.

'_Oh shit! Alfred!_' She thought. The nation embodiment of her country stared at her. Most specifically, her bruises.

"Darling, why are the nations here to see you?" Her adopted mother said sickeningly sweetly. It was the 'play the fuck along or we'll let Dominic come over again'.

"I don't know Mama." She said innocently. "I've only seen them on TV, or the newspaper." When her parents turned to the Nations, she gave them a terrified look that begged for saving.

"Mrs. Dawnings, may I speak to your daughter alone?" America asked. He didn't wait for their answer as he took Amelia's wrist- gently she noticed- and took her into the kitchen. He shut the door, everything. "Amelia, are you alright?" She gulped.

"Uhhh... Uhhh..." She was afraid of telling. Especially to someone as famous and politically influential as Alfred F. Jones.

"You can tell me anything. I'm supposed to protect my people, even if it's from themselves." He grinned, "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't?" A smile tugged at her lips at his attempt to make her smile. It was then she decided. If anybody could save her, it'd be America, wouldn't it? She started shaking.

"I-I'm not alright... I... I want to get away from them..." She cried quietly. "Th-they hi-hit me a-and th-their b-br-br-brother r-r-rapes m-me..." America frowned.

"Alright. Go to your room and pack your things." He said. She stopped crying, confused.

"Huh?"

"Go. Pack. Your. Things." America said. She slowly nodded, and left. She knew he was no longer Alfred Jones. He was the United States of America. She went to her room, avoiding eye contact with her parents. She grabbed her messenger bag, and then grabbed a backpack and put her clothes in the backpack. She pressed her ear to the door.

"_By the authority of the United States of America, you two are under arrest for child abuse."_ She heard America say. Her parents made appalled defensive cries. She heard outraged voices. She backed away and sat on her bed, her bags next to her. She cuddled her special pillow and her stuffed bear, Butter. A knock on her door sounded in her ears.

"_Amelia? It's Alfred. Let me in._" She got up and threw the door open. She hugged the man tightly, crying and thanking him over and over. "Hey, calm down... It's okay... Gilbert, grab her things." The albino grabbed her bags, stuffing her pillow and bear in her backpack. Alfred lifted her into his arms, and they left. She just cried into his neck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried like this. No, she could. It was when her Mom-Mom died.

She was sat in a car, and she dried her eyes. Alfred got into the driver's seat, the albino, Gilbert she remembered, sat in the back with her things and Germany. They drove off, another car following.

"Amelia, I need to know if you know of any other abusive behavior." Alfred said, knuckles white from gripping the wheel so hard. She dried her eyes again.

"Hana-chan's family. Her boyfriend's family too, but he's in the military now, so he's okay and in basic training in Oklahoma." She said. She gave him directions to Hana's. Next thing she knew, Hana was in the back next to Gilbert and Germany. She heard Gilbert and Germany speaking in, well, German. She strained her ears to follow the conversation.

"Ist das ihr, bruder?"

"Ja, es ist." The rest of the conversation was lost to her, going into a more older form of german. She turned to look at Hana.

"Hime-chan? You okay?"

"Hai, baka sida." Hana replied. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get much from her friend. She turned back to face the road. It was going to be a long day...

End

**German Translations**

Dummkopf – roughly, fool. Literally, dumb head.

Ist das ihr, Bruder – is that her brother?

Ja, es ist – yes, it is.

**Japanese Translations**

Hai, Baka – yes, idiot

**other translations**

sida – a made up word Hana and I came up with for Cybertronian. It means 'sister'.


	3. Empire of Invading All Vital Regions

I don't own Hetalia. Or my friends, Hana and her boyfriend(who will show up later). However, I _do_ own myself, and these bastard adopted families. Real names and homes ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this.

And cross-over-lover232 and I thought this scene up together. XD I enjoyed this very much. A bit too much, I guess.

Chapter Three

The Awesome Empire of Invading All Vital Regions

Amelia sat in the room of Alfred's home. Hana was playing video games with the nation, and she was sitting with Gilbert, Germany, and the other nations.

"Are you alright Amelia-chan?" Japan asked. She looked over.

"Mmhm. I'm fine Japan-sama."

"So, you're Prussian, da?" Russia asked. She smiled.

"Yes. It's just something my grandmother told me once." She said, looking back at Hana and Alfred playing the game. It was _Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: The Game_. "She said that, my ancestors on my dad's side, her side, were of Prussian Royalty. That's really all I know." The game hit pause and America turned to face her.

"Well, then, I guess you _are_ why Gilbert's still alive." He said. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gilbert turned her head with his hand, and smiled at her.

"I am the nation, or rather the former-nation, Prussia." He said. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wait," Hana said, "So ya'll are saying that Gilbert's alive because of RhythmBeat?"

"It's the only logical explanation." Gilbert said. Amelia was about to say something when France hugged her.

"Mon pauvre fille belle!" France said, "For you to endure such abuse and now to be the only reason why Gil-Gil is still living! You are such a brave fille!" She didn't like him touching her like this. So what did she do? She grabbed her crowbar, and hit him on the head. Very. Very. Hard.

"Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin , bedeutet nicht, ich kann mich nicht schützen ! Ich bin der preußischen Königshaus und ich will einfach , wer mich berührt, wie die!" She screamed at the Frenchman. Gilbert grinned.

"Hell Yeah! This is why I'm so awesome! I mean, my new ruler is just so awesome, she can beat up France with nothing but a crowbar!" Amelia froze and turned.

"R-R-Ruler...?" She asked. Then Gilbert realized something.

"Heeeeey! Since I'm still a nation, guess what time it is!" Ludwig groaned.

"Mein Gott, nein..."

"Ja! THE AWESOME EMPIRE OF INVADING ALL VITAL REGIONS IS BACK BABY!" He cheered. Hana laughed.

"_Invading all vital regions_...?" She asked, looking at Amelia. Amelia shrugged.

"Could be worse. Besides, it's happened to me, time for revenge, right?" She said. She turned to Gilbert. "I WANNA HELP!" Gilbert looked thrilled.

"Of course mein Kaiserin!"

"Amelia!" Hana groaned. Amelia giggled. Maybe being Prussia's girl was a good thing.

End

**German Translations**

Nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin , bedeutet nicht, ich kann mich nicht schützen ! Ich bin der preußischen Königshaus und ich will einfach , wer mich berührt, wie die! – Just because I am a girl, does not mean I cannot protect myself! I am of Prussian Royalty and I will beat whoever touches me like that! (Used a Translator)

Mein Gott, nein – my god, no

Ja – yes

Mein Kaiserin – my empress

**French Translations**

Mon pauvre fille belle – my poor beautiful girl


	4. Settling In

I don't own Hetalia. Or my friends, Hana and her boyfriend(who will show up later). However, I _do_ own myself, and these bastard adopted families. Real names and homes ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this.

A/N: I am starting to use the countries' real names. Because I enjoy their real names. Prussia and America's names make me giggle.

Chapter Four

Settling In

Amelia sat in the car. It was agreed that she would go to Germany with Ludwig and Gilbert. Hana was sad her best friend was leaving the country, but in all honesty, she was excited about it. She had always wanted to go to Germany. Of course, her fear of heights, and of planes, did not help any.

"Kaiserin, are you... Afraid of flying?" Gilbert asked her, amused.

"Nein! I'm afraid of heights. And of planes. And of crashing." She said. He laughed. Italy, Feliciano she had learned, giggled.

"Ve! Amelia, don't worry! Doitsu and Gil-fratello are brave and won't let anything happen to us!" He said. She sulked.

"I still don't like planes or heights!"

"Have you ever even been on a plane?" Ludwig asked, annoyed at her childish fear. No way she could be ein Kaiserin.

"Yes! When I was two! And I hated it! Plus doesn't, you know, nine fuckin' eleven ring a bell to you guys!" She growled. Feliciano frowned.

"Nine Eleven?" He asked. Ludwig looked just as confused. Gilbert sighed.

"There are no terrorists Kaiserin. And if there was, the awesome me would kick their ass and invade their vital regions!" He said. She couldn't help it. She grinned.

"Okay..."

_On plane_

Amelia clung to Gilbert's hand, terrified. He was squeezing back, gently. Feliciano was on her left, sleeping against Ludwig, who was blushing like crazy.

"You're alright Kaiserin." Gilbert said, "The plane isn't going to crash." She just whimpered. He sighed, slightly amused at her reaction to being on a plane.

_Germany's House_

Amelia looked around. The house was, she decided, awesome. Gilbert lead her farther in as Feliciano went to make pasta for dinner, with wurst meatballs and maple sauce. She was lead to the basement, and saw that it was two bedrooms. One side was obviously Gilbert's. However, she had to ask about the poster.

"Uhm, Gilbert? Why do you have a poster of Austria?" She asked, giggling. He blushed and closed his bedroom door.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He said defensively. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh..." She decided to let it go though. So far, only France, Russia, Italy, America and of course Germany and Prussia knew who she was. She couldn't judge on Austria. Not yet anyways.

"So! This is your room!" He opened the second bedroom's door. It had a queen bed, like the other room, only it was more girlish and... royal-ish. There was a desk, and a chair, and bookshelf. "West and I kinda saved it from total annihilation when Prussia was dissolved. It's never been used, was made for ein Prinzessin." She just stared, eyes wide. "I'll let you settle in. Come on up when you're done."

"Holy... Shit..." She said, looking around. She set her messenger bag next to the desk, and her backpack at the foot of the bed.

"Amelia! Ve, dinner's ready!" Feliciano called. She headed upstairs and found the kitchen. Ludwig and Gilbert were at the ends of the table, and she sat in the empty seat across from Feliciano. She sniffed.

"It smells good Feliciano!" She chirped. The Italian blushed at the praise. They began eating.

"So, how do you guys like it?" Feliciano asked as everyone took a bite. She grinned after she swallowed.

"This is the best pasta I've ever had!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, this stuff is awesome Feliciano!" Gilbert said.

"It is gut." Ludwig agreed. The little Italian looked thrilled. After dinner, which was seriously delicious- she could get used to Feliciano's pasta, no lie- she was sitting in her room, thinking about what happened.

First thing, Alfred literally was a hero- England would have to accept that when he found out. Second thing, Alfred arrested her and Hana's adopted/foster families. Third thing, the country of Prussia might not have any land, but it was being resurrected. Fourth thing, she was living in Germany, Italy and Prussia's house. Fifth thing, she was Prussia's new Empress. Sixth thing, she's starting to understand German like she's grown up in Germany.

'_Oooooh boy... What a fucking day..._' She thought to herself. She sighed and laid on the giant bed, thinking. She pulled out her iPod and started listening to it, full blast. As she closed her eyes, she started to drift into sleep.

-Gilbert's POV

Gilbert was upstairs, talking to Ludwig about his new Kaiserin(Feliciano went to bed already, poor Italian was beat). Ludwig was concerned. Like he always was.

"Bruder, I'm concerned." Ludwig said, "She is just a child." He frowned.

"She's 17. Alfred checked out her records before we left. Her birthday is in 11 days, and then she'll be 18." The albino said.

"Ja, however you have failed to realize- we cannot leave her alone in the house while we're at the world conference. Which is in nine days, and lasts four." Ludwig said. Gilbert stiffened.

"Aw, shit... We'll be at the conference for her birthday?"

"Ja. She'll be meeting the other nations. I suppose it is the only thing we can do." Ludwig said. Gilbert sighed and stood up.

"I'll go tell her." He went down stairs. He paused, hearing faint, yet loud, music. He went in and saw Amelia asleep on her bed, iPod blaring. He smiled and picked it up. He saw the engraving on the back.

'_Merry Christmas Amy! Love, Mom and Dad_' He frowned, and looked at the girl.

Amelia's hair was just past her shoulders. It was dirty blond, with bright blond/white highlights, and tints of red, probably hair dye. Her eyes, when not closed, were blue with red around the pupils, and were hidden behind thick purple-rimmed glasses. She was about five foot seven. She was by no means thin, but she wasn't fat, he noted. Most would probably call her 'perfect size'. She has maybe one or two sores on her face, and a few zits. But that's what helped make her look like an average human. All in all, she was a pretty girl.

'_I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend?_' He thought as he turned off her iPod and pulled the ear buds gently out of her ears. He took off her glasses, and put both her iPod and glasses on the dresser next to the bed. He sighed and went to his room. He'd let her sleep.

-Next morning; Amelia's POV

Amelia woke up to the smell of cooking. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She froze and looked around for her glasses and iPod, immediately noting the lack of ear buds and ability to see. She found them on the dresser next to the bed. She sighed in relief, and put her glasses on. She changed into clean clothes, and brushed her hair, putting it into a low, messy bun. She grabbed her toothbrush, and found a third door in the basement – the bathroom. She knocked, and with the lack of answer, went in and brushed her teeth.

After all of this, she went upstairs right went Feliciano was about to come get her. They bumped into each other, and both fell down the stairs.

"Are you guys okay!" The two brothers ran down the steps to them.

"V-ve! I'm sorry Amelia! I didn't-!"

"I'm okay!" She chirped, "But, uhm, could you get off of me Feliciano?" He eeped and jumped off of her. She stood up, and the three took in her clothes.

She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and red shorts that were over white tights, and white tennis shoes on her feet with white socks. Feliciano grinned.

"You're so pretty, ve~!" He said, hugging her. She blushed.

"U-uhm..."

"Feliciano, down." Ludwig muttered, dragging the Italian off of the girl and upstairs. Gilbert smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mmhm." She took a step, and yelped, immediately lifting her right leg up. She let out a cuss as Gilbert immediately lifted her up.

"Okay my ass." He said, taking her upstairs. "West! Get the ace bandage!" He set her down in the chair she had been in last night, and he removed her shoe and sock. She cringed and looked away. Her foot was already swelling and turning a light purple color.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Feliciano kept saying, on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay! Really! I've had a sprained ankle before! Hell, one time in sixth grade, I had to run on crutches!" She told him, "It's okay! Really! I'm tougher than you think!" He felt a little better. Or at least she had hoped.

"There. All better." Gilbert said, standing up. She smiled.

"Thank you!" She chirped. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"Be careful Kaiserin." He told her. They all sat down to breakfast. After breakfast, Ludwig went to work, and Feliciano started cleaning. She offered help, but Feliciano said that it was okay.

"I have to talk to you, anyways." Gilbert said.

"Okay." She frowned when he sighed.

"Kaiserin... We have a world conference in nine days. And they generally last for four days." She stiffened, but it went away quickly.

"Okay. I can handle being alone for four days." She said. He smiled weakly.

"I'm sure you can, but Ludwig doesn't like the idea of you being alone in the house. And frankly, I don't want you to be alone. Especially when your 18th birthday is coming up." He said. She froze, eyes wide.

"H-how did you... know...?" She asked.

"Alfred checked your and Hana's files. But that's not important. We decided that you'll come with us, and meet the other nations. Besides, if you're gunna be my Kaiserin, then you have to know them, and they need to know that you are my Kaiserin and that I'm not dissolved." Gilbert told her. He frowned a little. "Just stay away from Austria. Roderich might seem inviting, but he's an ass when it comes to sympathy." She frowned.

"Well considering Hitler came from Austria, I ain't surprised." She said. Gilbert stared at her, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh man... Whatever you do, just stay away from him!" He said, "Did anybody ever tell you that you say the funniest comebacks, in like, no time at all it makes the person on the other end feel like they've been bitch slapped?" She smiled softly.

"My sister used to. And my Aunt and cousins always did. Still do, sometimes, when I talk to them." His eyes softened.

"You won't lose anybody else..." He said, brushing some of her loose hair from her face. "I won't let you..." She nodded, and he pulled her into his lap, hugging her. "I mean it... If you ever need _anything_, don't hesitate to come to me..." She curled up, face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..."

End

**German Translations**

Nein – No

Ja – Yes

Ein Prinzessin – A Princess

Gut – Good

Bruder – Brother

**Italian Translations**

Fratello – I think it means "Brother". I'm not too sure. Correct me if I'm wrong please!


	5. World Conference, YEY!

I don't own Hetalia. Or my friends, Hana and her boyfriend(who will show up later). However, I _do_ own myself, and these bastard adopted families. Real names and homes ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this. I _do_ own Warning. -smiles-

I don't own Eyeshine. But it is an incredibly kick ass band. Check out the album **My Paper Kingdom**. I met the band. Johnny Yong Bosch is cool. He liked my Blaster cosplay. -grins-

Nor do I own McDonald's. I work there. XD

A/N: I am starting to use the countries' real names. Because I enjoy their real names. Prussia and America's names make me giggle. And I've still not been on a plane since I was 2. -shrugs-

**warning:** mild Obama-bashing. Mainly about the Health Care Bill. XD It's just my opinion, and I respect whatever ya'll think, but please don't go on a bitch-rant about this. And then some Roderich bashing about Hitler. I read somewhere that he came from Austria...? IDK, but if I'm wrong, correct me please.

Chapter Five

World Conference, YEY~!

Amelia was on another plane. She hated to admit it, but she was getting used to planes. She was currently playing Warning, her iPod. The band she was listening to was Eyeshine. More specifically, _Crush Me_. Gilbert had given her a multiple ear bud jack, so Feliciano was listening to her music as well, but she doubted he liked it that much.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Gilbert asked. She looked up as the song changed.

"Eyeshine. Next song is on. Wanna listen?" She asked, offering her ear right ear bud to the man on her left. He shrugged and put it in. The song _Seeing Red_ was playing. As they listened, she noted he started bobbing his head some.

"They're good." He said as the plane landed. She turned her iPod off, and Feliciano eagerly returned the extra headphones back to her.

"They were nice too. I met the band once. The lead singer was really cool." She said, following him off and to the baggage claim. After dealing with the air port officials, and the foreign arrivals thing, they were in a car.

"Whoa..." She was SO glad the World Conference was in Japan. Nihon was nice, and his actual country looked cool. They certainly produced cool things, TV, cameras, everything. Well, Germany, Italy and America had better food. Goddamn, now she wanted McDonald's...

"Kaiserin, we're here." She climbed out and followed them into the hotel room. She had a room to herself, due to Japan's decision about proper and improper-ness. She had honestly not minded sharing with Gilbert, but nooo...

"Alright, time for day one of the conference..." Gilbert sighed as they headed to the meeting. Amelia was smiling. She was excited. She wanted to meet Canada. And see Russia again.

Russia was cool. Supported her 'carry a crowbar' ways. She entered the room, and ignored the confused stares sent her and Gilbert's ways. She technically wasn't supposed to be _in_ the meeting but, Gilbert didn't want her to be alone.

"AMERICA! You bloody git! How could you just kidnap two girls just beca-!" She looked up at the British accented voice cutting off. England was staring at her. And she was staring at his eyebrows.

"Dude, ever hear of tweezers?" She asked him, her voice ringing clearly in the quiet room. Prussia, America and Russia burst into laughter.

"Amelia, I love you~!" Gilbert said as he laughed. She grinned.

"Well I hope so Huter." He stared at her, shocked. Ludwig looked just as shocked.

"Y... You mean it...?" He asked quietly.

"Why not? Alfred mighta rescued me, but you're the one who took me in." She smiled softly. Gilbert grinned.

"Well, I feel honored then, Kaiserin." She blushed.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Arthur demanded.

"Is everyone here?" Gilbert asked Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"Hai, Gilbert-san." The quiet nation said. Gilbert stood up.

"Guys, as you all may know, Alfred saved two girls from abusive homes." The nations were quiet, and Arthur looked appalled. "And one of these girls, is of Prussian decent."

"NO! You're dissolved! Bloodline means nothing!" Belarus shouted. Amelia stood up, crowbar hitting the table with a loud _CRACK!_.

"Listen, _Belarus_. I don't give two shits who told you that. But I _do_ care that it's wrong. _LAND_ means nothing. So long as there is someone there with your blood, with your nationality, then you exist. You are _family_. And stop with the bullshit crush on your brother! Where I was born and raised- which was America- that's called INCEST. And Incest is illegal. So get over yourself. He don't love ya back babe, so go let Lithuania bang you already 'cause it's annoying hearing Ivan talk about how much he doesn't like your gross crush on him." She said. Silence. Belarus looked furious.

"Why you...!"

"HEY! She might be the Prussian Empress, but she's still _American_. Gilbert isn't the only one who will beat your ass Natalya!" Alfred snapped. Belarus screamed and went to beat Amelia. Gilbert held a furious America back.

"You saw what she did to France!" He said. Loudly. They all looked at France. He was frozen, eying the crowbar warily. Natalya went anyways. The two sprang into action, America tackling Natalya as Gilbert pulled Amelia out of the way. Amelia fell to the ground, crowbar falling to the right with a clang. Once things calmed, it was Hungary that spoke.

"Did Alfred say... The Prussian Empress...?" She asked. Gilbert, making sure she was okay, looked up.

"Yeah. She's from Prussian Royalty. She's not Empress until she's eighteen though."

"Two days~!" She grinned, "Then I can technically vote in America!"

"Except you don't live in America anymore." Alfred said, amused. She stared at him.

"FUCKIN' DAMNIT!" She cursed. Alfred laughed.

"Not a fan of the president?" He asked.

"No! Bastard's ruined everything in America! No offense. But I mean, come ON! He couldn't even say what was in his own fuckin' health care bill! How fucked up is that!" She shouted.

"Good point. I don't like'm either, you know. 'Cept I can't vote." Alfred said.

"Vote for me?"

"I don't think that's legal."

"Do you really care?"

"Well, no but I don't think the authorities will like it."

"Damn..." She sighed.

"Can we get to business, you wankers." Arthur snapped. Amelia huffed.

"Go ahead." She stood up and went to put her crowbar away. She frowned. "Which one uh ya blokes got my crowbar?"

"Austria, it's under your chair." Gilbert glared at the Austrian. She stared at him.

"You dick. First breedin' out Hitler, an' now yer stealin' my crowbar? You ass." She said, taking it from under his chair where it fell. Austria looked horrified, and America snickered.

"Uhm... It's not appropriate to talk about the past here Amelia..." She turned to an Alfred look alike.

"Well, I'm not a Nation, now am I?" She smiled sweetly. "You really are cuter in person! Cuter than Italy!"

"Ve!" Feliciano looked crushed.

"Potato Bastard number three you-!"

"I'm a girl, so wouldn't I be a bitch?" She asked. Silence. She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gunna walk around the city."

"You're ankle-!"

"Is fine! That was nine days ago Huter!" She groaned, putting her crowbar back in her messenger bag. "I can handle walking the city!"

"Not alone." Kiku said, "You could get lost." She frowned.

"Well I ain't stayin' in the room. I'll walk around the buildin' then." She left the room, looking around.

_Gilbert's POV_

"She's wrong." Roderich said, "Bloodline means nothing. Land does." Gilbert smirked.

"Then why ain't I dead?" He asked, sitting next to his brother and the Austrian. The man was silent.

"She's why he's alive." Alfred said, sighing. "She's just as crazy as Gilbert is, anyways."

"No, she carries a crowbar. Maybe she's Russian." Antonio put his three cents in.

"Nyet, she isn't Russian." Ivan shook his head.

"She's Prussian. She has red in her blue eyes. Blond hair, with _natural_ white blond. I thought it was dyed, but it isn't." Alfred said, "She's Prussian, Royalty even. I dug up everything I could of her and her friend."

"Either way." Gilbert cut in, "She's turning 18 in two days and she's stuck here in boring politics."

"So?" Lovino scoffed, "That Potato Bitch is-"

"Having her first birthday without her real family." Gilbert cut him off. His tone got softer. "She deserves better then what she's been given."

"Alfred, do you have her file?" Arthur asked. Alfred pulled it from his suitcase. Arthur read it aloud.

"_Name: Amelia Braun, Age: 17 Date of Birth: August 23rd 1992. Eyes: Blue with red around her pupils. Hair: dirty blond with natural white blond. Height: five six. Weight: 210 Lbs Family origins: Mother's side: Irish and German. Father's side: Welsh, Scottish, Irish, Polish, Pr..._" Arthur looked up with a frown, "_German, with royal blood ties to Prussia._" The room was silent. Arthur continued. "_Mother, Sister, Brother and everyone on her father's side were shot up by a Mexican racist gang. Her Mother's family is still alive, but is inadequate to take her in. She refuses to go to Georgia to live with her mother's younger brother. Her best friend is Hana Allen, who's family disowned. Recent discovery, Amelia's adopted parents were abusive, and let her adopted mother's brother..._" Arthur looked up, eyes horrified. Gilbert frowned.

"I said she deserves better than what she's been given..."

"What's it say?" Natalya asked, despite her hate for the girl.

"_Recent discovery, Amelia's adopted parents were abusive, and let her adopted mother's brother rape her._" Gilbert recited the line without having to look at it.

"Gil-fratello is right..." Feliciano said quietly, "Amelia deserves more than she's been given."

"... So what are we doing, Potato-Bastard number 2." Lovino asked with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"You said she deserved something for her birthday besides stupid political discussions about her, so what are we doing for her?" Gilbert smiled.

"Well, we should..."

_Amelia's POV; hours later_

Amelia was sleeping in the hotel room. She was in Gilbert's room. She was lonely, and had fallen asleep before her Huter returned. She woke up to the door opening and closing.

"Huter...?" She asked.

"Kaiserin? Go back to sleep sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head. She curled up against him as he crawled in next to her, and fell asleep in her protector's arms.

End

**German Translations**

Huter – Translator said it's Guardian.

**Japanese Translations**

Hai – Yes

-San – I think it's kinda like 'mister' or something. It's a polite term for an adult male.


	6. More World Conference Fuckin Shit!

I don't own Hetalia. Or my friends, Hana and her boyfriend(who will show up later). However, I _do_ own myself, and these bastard adopted families. Real names and homes ain't used mostly because I dunno what kind of pervs are reading this. I _do_ own Warning. -smiles-

I don't own Eyeshine. But it is an incredibly kick ass band. Check out the album **My Paper Kingdom**. I met the band. Johnny Yong Bosch is cool. He liked my Blaster cosplay. -grins-

And yes, I'm updating. X3

More World Conference... Fuckin' shit...

Amelia woke up to arguing. She sat up, and stared. She squinted, trying to see the fighters. She saw it was Roderich and Gilbert. She growled.

"OI! Puttana! Huter! I'm tryna sleep!" She barked. They stared at her. Gilbert hit Austria's head.

"Now look what you did! You woke her up!"

"BOTH of you woke me up!" She grumbled, climbing out of bed and heading to her own room. She got to the door and opened it. She was met with a few of the other nations.

"Amelia-chan... Why... Why are you in Prussia-san's room...?" Japan asked, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"I fell asleep while waiting for him... Bastardo and Puttana woke me up..." She grumbled. The two Italians stared.

"Heeey... Maybe you aren't so bad Potato Bitch!" Romano grinned. Amelia grinned.

"I totally blame Assassin's Creed II."

"Best. Game. Ever." Romano nodded.

"You play video games!" She gasped.

"Only Assassin's Creed saga."

"Uuugh, I haven't played anything else yet. Just AC2."

"Veee! Mio fratello's been turned!" Feliciano cried.

"Hey, it's fun!" Amelia said, "My favorite part is when the camera steers off when Ezio goes to see Leonardo!" She snickered. The nations stared.

"Mio Dio..." Romano said.

"SHE MADE A GAY JOKE!" Alfred burst out laughing.

"I make'm all the time at home! Hell, I even turned Hana to the LeoxEzio pairing! She hates me for it, but it's awesome!" She grinned. She didn't realize her words, or how crushed Feliciano and Gilbert looked when she said "at home" and meant her home in America. Soon enough, she was changed and in Romano's room, playing Assassin's Creed II while the nations were at the meeting. She didn't notice the time go by, and soon enough, Romano returned with Antonio.

"Oy, Potato Bitch, go back to your room!" Romano said. Amelia looked up and grinned.

"Awh shit, I played all day didn't I?" They stared.

"You've been in here all day?" Antonio asked, shocked.

"Mmhm." She shut the game off and stood up. "Doesn't surprise me though. I used to play all day when I got the chance. Wasn't very often, though." Romano shook his head.

"Potato Bastard Number 2's probably worried, then. Get out." He said.

"Why? Want Spain to bang you already?" She asked innocently. He blushed with embarrassment and anger.

"YOU BITCH!" She ran for it, laughing. She didn't hear Antonio's laughter. She slowed down and panted. She mentally cussed her Asthma as she approached her room. She paused by her guardian's door.

"_I don't know Bruder... I'm worried... What if she'd prefer to be in America...?_"

"_East, she's from America. It was probably just a slip of the tongue. Germany ist her home now, and she knows that._" Ludwig?

"_West, I really think she-_"

"_You're thinking too much Gilbert. If she's from America, it would be easy to make that slip up. She's used to America being her home. She hasn't had much time to settle into her new home before she was brought to the conference._" Roderich too?

"Amelia? What are you doing out here?" Feliciano asked. She turned to him.

"Nothing. Good night." She went to her room, and shut the door.

'_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck. I did say at home earlier... and I mentioned Hana... I really meant back in America... Fuck! They think I don't want to be with them! But... I do... Damnit, this isn't fair! And I have no cell phone yet, so I can't call Hana about this... FUCK, I could really use her help now..._' She thought, eyes watering. It just hit her how much she missed her friend, and just how much she probably hurt her care takers' feelings. She hugged her knees to herself, wanting her best friend there with her. A knock came.

"Amelia? Kaiserin, open the door for me." She heard Gilbert call. She dried her eyes and tried to make herself look like she wasn't crying.

"Come in!" She tried to sound cheerful, though she knew he could tell she had been crying.

"Kaiserin, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing Huter." She lied.

"Liar, I know you well enough to know that you had been crying." The albino frowned. She looked at her hands.

"I-I'm sorry... A-about earlier... I-I never meant to hurt your guys' feelings! I really do love being with you guys! I-I didn't mean to say home like I wanted to be in America, because I don't want to be in America a-a-an-!"

"How did you know about that?" Gilbert cut her off, shocked. She looked up at him weakly, eyes wetting again.

"I... I overhead you, Ludwig and Austria talking about it..." He pulled her into his lap.

"You didn't need to hear that... I'm sorry, Amelia..." She curled against his chest, letting him offer her comfort. While she normally didn't cry easily, she was truly upset over, well, everything. She cried about hurting her guardian's feelings, about practically abandoning Hana, and she cried for her family, which she hadn't even done at the funeral. She cried herself to sleep in the Prussian's arms.

-End

NO, this is NOT PrussiaxAmelia! I've said it before, but I wanted to clear that up with you! For those of you wondering about Hana, it'll be explained in the next chapter, which will also be Amelia's birthday chapter. I'll be honest, I had more planned for this, but I couldn't remember by the time I came around to finishing it today. Meh, my bad. *sighs* Sorry.


	7. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
